rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
50 shades of rose
Ruby couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned on her side of the bed, yet couldn’t find a comfortable position to rest her eyes. Rolled over to find the other half was empty, she pushed herself up and saw Weiss was by the table, reading the book she has been carrying with her all the time. Decided that she couldn’t sleep anyway, the raven haired girl got out of bed and walked over, taking a peek over Weiss’s shoulder. She was not a fan of book, but at the moment, it was much more interesting that lying on bed. Weiss flinched when she felt someone was breathing on her neck – she has let her guard down and focused too much on her book to even realize someone was standing behind. The chair was knocked off as the silver haired girl pushed her attacker – or at least she thought so, down on the floor and held her by the neck, “Ruby ?” Quickly let go of her neck, Weiss helped Ruby got up on her feet, “Are you alright ?” “I’m okay..” The younger girl rubbed her neck and attempted to smile, until her eyes were laid on Weiss’s bare shoulders. Come to think of it, Ruby has never saw Weiss without her coat before – she was a conservative dresser. Her pale colored shoulders and arms seemed to glow in the moonlight, along with her long hair. Somehow, the raven haired girl couldn’t seem to look away, she bit down on her lower lips and presses her thighs together. “If you say so..” Weiss whispered when the other girl has no other response except sitting down on the bed and stared blankly, “I’ll go back to sleep then..” Ruby snapped out of her thought when Weiss made her way to the other side of the bed, enough to catch a glance of her bare back – the nightgown she was wearing was too revealing, not that Ruby has a problem with it, though. It showed her flawless skin – from the back of her neck down to her lower back, and it was clear that Weiss wasn’t wearing anything but that gown.. The older girl felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, and she could feel Ruby buried her face on her neck, her lips brushed on her skin. She wanted to say something to the other girl, however the sensation was very.. comforting and Weiss didn’t want it to stop. It was a moment of silent between them before Ruby decided to take another step further, moving her hands upward, touching, measuring her size with her hands. She could tell Weiss was breathing heavily, from the way her body was shaking and how she pressed her back against Ruby’s front, along with the whimper sound escaped her lips.. Without a doubt, Weiss was enjoying this as much as Ruby did.. Weiss gasped quietly as her fingers made it way underneath the gown she was wearing and turned around to face Ruby, only to be greeted by her warm lips. Everything was so unfamiliar to the silver haired girl right now, and the thought of Ruby doing the same thing with someone else suddenly made Weiss felt.. unease.. “..We can’t..” Said the older girl as she pulled away from the kiss – her long hair became tangled and the gown was wrinkled. Was it fear ? Jealously ? She has no idea, but it will be a big mistake if she let it continue. Both of them has their own goals, and she will part her way once those goals is completed. Become emotional connected to Ruby would only make everything harder than it already was.. “Why not..? Ruby was confused, for a moment she thought Weiss wanted the same thing too. It has been so long since the last time she yearned for affection from someone who’s close to her – a friend, maybe a family member.. So why did Weiss push her away ? The blanket was kicked off the bed as the raven haired girl pushed the older one down on the bed, pinned both her hands above her head with one strong grip while holding her chin with the other hand. Her icy blue eyes widen as Ruby kissed her again, this time it was rougher, much rougher with her teeth nibbling on Weiss’s lower lips, licking and pressing her tongue inside her mouth. She wanted to protest, but Ruby was stronger and already on top of her, one hand grabbed both of her wrist and the other one touched her in the place no one has ever touched before.. Kissed down on her neck, the younger girl took a moment to admire the beauty before her – now that Weiss is complete exposed to her eyes. Her breasts were prefect, not too small, and not too big either. Brushing her thumb on one of her peak, Ruby noticed how sensitive the older girl is. Her moans became louder when she leaned closer and slowly licked on her mount, savored hers, ‘It’s sweet..’ Ruby thought to herself and kept on sucking while massaging Weiss’s other breast, didn’t notice that she has already let go of her hand.. ‘Ruby is good..’ Weiss thought and moaned again when she felt Ruby suck somewhat harder on her skin, leaving a trail of saliva as she slowly kissed down to her stomach to her lower part. It was pure pleasure, she won’t denied it, when Ruby touched her.. 50 shades of rose - Rating 5 ☆ 4 ☆ 3 ☆ 2 ☆ 1 ☆ Category:Ruby Category:Weiss